All I Want for Christmas
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: a festive two shot written for the Holiday Exchange. Damon finds something in Elena's closet...a lacy red something. will she be brave enough to give him his Christmas present? LEMON
1. Elena's Gift

_a/n: I've been posting a lot of Christmas fics, but they've all been for the exchange and I looked back to my list and realized there were a few personal requests I'd yet to fill. I got three different requests and I decided that it was best to write them together. Kinda a two birds, one stone thing. Hope you don't mind everyone…the faster I write the more stories I get! Happy reading!_

_Dedicated to onerepublicgirl (for thinking Damon should Elena out on a few things), princessrae91285 (for imagining the fashion show) and Whitney3Tears (for simply needing more Christmas)_

Elena sighed and shoved the Victoria's Secret bag deep in the back of her closet. She'd just spent the last five hours at the mall with a Christmas crazy Caroline who had roped her into going into nearly every store, including the lingerie ones. She'd even convinced Elena, thanks to puppy dogs eyes and the threat of compulsion, that she had to purchase several cute and sexy Christmas sets. _"I'll never have any chance to wear them." _Elena had protested, but Caroline had only shoved the red silk and white fur items into her arms and pushed her towards the sales counter. Careful to hide the bags under an old hoodie and a set of sweats she stood and closed the doors.

"So, whad'ya buy me?" Damon's voice shocked her and she nearly jumped, turning around to glare at him.

"I've told you to stop doing that." She brushed past him, the scent of his cologne already doing her in. She had to put some distance between them.

"Doing what?" he watched her walk to the bed where the other bags she'd brought home sat. He was suddenly very curious as to why she'd only hidden the one. Perhaps that was his present after all. "I just came to say hi and wish you a Merry Christmas Eve."

"Normally, people wish others a Merry Christmas, not Christmas Eve. You couldn't have waited until tomorrow to appear in my bedroom unannounced?"

Damon shook his head and flopped down on her bed, poking his head into a shopping bag that held an expensive perfume. Elena snatched it from him with a sigh and set it out of his reach. He couldn't have waited till tomorrow, he couldn't have waited one more damn minute to see her. Now that Stefan was gone playing tug of war with Klaus, he had Elena all to himself…but not in the way he wanted to. She wasn't exactly pining from his baby brother anymore, but she hadn't thrown herself at his feet and begged him to ravish her either. He glanced back to the closet, desperate to see what she'd hidden in there.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" the line was lame, and he knew it but her perfume hung in the air and that made it hard to think.

She glanced at him, noticing the falter in his voice and found him looking at her intently. "Putting the Christmas tree up." She sighed and pushed a few bags back so she could sit. "Normally the tree goes up weeks ago, but with my parents gone Jeremy and I find it harder and harder to get into the Christmas spirit. They say it gets easier, but we're not quite there yet."

Damon hadn't had his parents around for Christmas in nearly 146 years, but he didn't want to lie to her. It never really got easier to forget, you never stopped wishing loved ones could come back…you could only cry a little and then go on with your day. "I can stay and help you put it up."

Elena looked up at him, cursing the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to be weak, especially not in front of Damon. "That would actually be nice. Jeremy has to work tonight and I still have a few dozen cookies to make for the Boxing Day exchange at the Lockwoods on Monday."

He nodded, a small smile on his lips. He noticed her eyes dart to his mouth and wondered what her fascination with his lips were. She looked at them a lot, probably more than she realized. If she wanted to kiss him so bad then why didn't she just freaking do it. He'd promised himself the next time she did it, he would call her out on it, but with tears in her eyes and her nose slightly red from refusing to cry, he couldn't bring himself to be an ass quite yet. Instead he reached for her hand and pulled her up from the bed. "Show me where this tree is."

An hour later the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the house and Elena closed the oven. As she reached over to set the timer, her mind on singing the lyrics to "White Christmas", she bumped into the gingerbread batter and managed to spill it down the front of her jeans. "Shit." She cursed and bent to pick up the mixing bowl. Thankfully it hadn't shattered.

Damon was in the room a moment later, a glittering red ball in one hand as he looked her over quickly. She didn't appear hurt just slightly embarrassed and frustrated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed and set the now empty bowl in the sink. "I've gotta go change."

He held up his hand and gave her the ornament. "I can get upstairs, grab you clothes and be back here quicker than you could even change. Go find a spot for this and I'll be right back."

She didn't have a chance to protest before a faint gust of wind ruffled her hair and he was gone. Glaring at her ruined jeans she went into the living room, all her breathing leaving her body when she saw the tree. It was fake, but glorious standing by the window. He must have used his vampire speed because it was entirely decorated, right down to the tinsel hanging in perfect harmony. She looked at the ornament in her hand and smiled. He'd done this for her, even hung the stockings on the mantel. The room looked beautiful and glowed from the blinking Christmas lights.

The tears that had threatened to fall earlier returned, but they were a bit happier this time as she set the red ball on a branch. Upstairs, Damon had let his curiosity get the better of him. After digging through her drawers for a pair of jeans he opened her closet and grabbed a red sweater, his eyes spotting the corner of a pink striped bag. He looked at the bedroom door and listened carefully, hearing the faint beating of Elena's heart downstairs. If he moved fast she wouldn't find it suspicious he was gone for too long. Crouching down, he reached past a line of shoes and carefully pushed aside the old clothes she'd covered the bag with. He glanced at the store name and smirked…if his present was in there, he would have a marvelous time unwrapping.

He tentatively reached one hand inside and met red silk with his fingers. When he pulled the item out, he found himself holding a short red, transparent babydoll with diamond sequins over the cups and a silk bow tied under them. He ran his hands over the material for a minute, picture Elena in it before she called his name downstairs and startled him. "I'm coming!" he called back and hastily shoved the garment back into the bag, covering it again.

With her new outfit in hand, he came downstairs, finding her in the living room before the tree, smiling at him. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life than a smiling Elena, and the fact that she was smiling at him made his heart sore. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes and was at her side in a second, the replacement clothes forgotten for a moment over the arm of the couch. He cupped her face in his hands, their bodies a barely brushing. She looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears. "Thank you."

"For what?" he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, trying to understand how she could sound happy and be crying at the same time.

"The tree, it looks perfect. All of it looks perfect."

He smiled, and noticed her eyes go to his lips again. She stepped forward slightly, her slim fingers wrapping around his wrists and pulling his hands down to her neck. She didn't look away from his mouth, and he bent down slightly, feeling the air between them thicken. _Ding! _The timer went off in the kitchen and she jumped back. "What's that?"

"Cookies." She answered, her hand brushing across his chest as she walked around him, grabbing her new clothes on the way to the kitchen.

He could have growled in frustration. One more damn minute, that's all he would have needed. Instead of throwing the snow globe against the wall, he picked it up and placed it on the mantel between her and Jeremy's stockings. He let his mind drift back to what he'd found upstairs and wondered just what else she had in that bag. It looked too large to only have that one tiny scrap in it. As he imagined her half naked, she came back into the room, noticing him staring at the snow globe. She'd changed in the kitchen and tossed her other clothes into washing machine before coming back. The blinking lights dance across his back, wonderful patterns playing with the black v-neck sweater he was wearing.

When he turned around to look at her, her breath left her once more. "Elena, I have something to ask you."

Her heart sped up a little as they stepped towards each other, his hand slipping into his back pocket. She tried to see what he was holding, but he kept it out of sight. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Am I allowed to give you your Christmas present now, or do I have to wait until tomorrow?"

She bit her bottom lip, the excitement of a gift getting the better of her. She realized then, that she hadn't got him anything, not because she'd forgotten but because what did you get a hundred year old vampire that could buy anything he wanted. Another black tshirt? She shifted slightly uncomfortably in front of him before she remembered the bag full of lingerie upstairs. _Damn you Caroline. _ She thought and gritted her teeth. "Tonight is alright, but you have to wait for yours until tomorrow."

"That's not fair." He shook his head, but stepped closer to her. She smelled like sunshine, like flowers thanks to her perfume, yet at the same time completely edible thanks to the cookies.

"You're is a little, intense." She found her eyes pulled back to his mouth, watching it move as she spoke. "I need a bit more time to prepare it."

He watched her expression, deciding that perhaps the wait would be worth it after all. "Alright, turn around."

She complied without thinking, not realizing how much she really trusted him until that moment. He could as easily kiss her as kill her, and yet any guards she'd reserved for keeping up when vampires were around didn't exist when she was with him. He ran his fingers through her hair once before brushing it all to one side and handing her the box. She looked down at the small wrapped package and back at him over her shoulder. "Open it?" she asked and he nodded.

She quickly shed the paper from the black velvet box, both of the realizing she was holding her breath as she opened it. Inside was a gold chain, and hanging from it were two separate drop chains, one held a emerald and a sapphire. "According to mythical traditions my birthstone is an emerald, so I put that with yours." His voice shook slightly as he spoke, clearly terrified she would hate it.

"It's beautiful." She took it from the box and handed it to him. "Put it on for me?"

He took it as she lifted her hair, her neck bare since she'd stopped wearing Stefan's necklace weeks ago. "It has vervain in it, so you're still protected."

She turned around once it was fastened, unsure where to put her hands exactly. "Thank you."

He laced their fingers together and stepped forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. It was a familiar gesture, the only intimate one he really allowed himself. "You're welcome."

They stared at each other for a long time, just watching and waiting for the other to make a move. Elena's eyes darted from his to his lips and he slipped one hand from hers to around her waist. "Damon, I-"

"I see it you know, I can tell you want to kiss me."

"What do you mean?" now her eyes were focused directly on his, careful not to move anywhere.

"You're always staring at my mouth. Either you're terrified of kissing me, or you want to badly."

She smiled a little and tilted her head back slightly. "Would you believe me if I said both were true?"

He chuckled and let one hand slide under her sweater, his palm pressed flat to her lower back. He heard the hitch in her breath, the skip of her heart. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite…hard."

She tried to smile, but their lips touched first and suddenly she was lost in him. In the smell, in the feel of his arms, the hardness of his chest. It was all too much and she felt herself falling the rest of the way in love with him. They stood, locked like that for a few minutes before he lifted her up and set her on the couch. She felt his body press down on hers, but didn't open her eyes. If she did, he might disappear and she would realize this was all a dream, and that simple fact alone would crush her. Her hands slipped beneath his sweater now, tugging it over his head so she could feel all his skin.

Her hands ran over his muscled back, nails scratched lightly down. "Damon." His name was barely a whisper on her lips, but he heard it between kisses.

"Yes?"

She slid her arms between them and pressed her hands to his chest, gently pushing back. Finally she forced herself to open her eyes, relieved that he was still there, his hair a little mussed from her fingers. "I think you should go home."

Now he was confused, and a little angry. "I thought…I mean, why?"

She watched as he stood, grabbing his sweater from the floor. She followed him off the couch, her hands on either side of his face, wishing the hard lines would go back to the soft ones she'd seen before. "It's not because I don't want to…" she took a deep breath and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pressing his hand to where her body ached for him the most. "Trust me I do."

Damon could feel the heat coming from her core, even through the jeans. He saw her flushed cheeks, heard her heart beat erratically even as his simple touch drove her crazy. "Then why stop?"

"Because if we do, if we make love right now it will ruin your present."

"Trust me Elena, what we would do here tonight will not be able ruin anything."

She shook her head, feeling sorry but needing him to agree. "Please Damon, let me do this my way."

He nodded and pushed his arms and head through their respectful holes in the sweater. "I'll go home, but I want you to be at the house tomorrow as soon as possible."

"Okay." She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. When her tongue began to dance with his he groaned, his hands fisting in her shirt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She took his hand and led him to the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

As if on cue, the timer beeped for the oven and she looked back to the kitchen. Before she could turn away he grabbed her and kissed her hard, unable to get enough of her. "I love you Elena." She said against her lips before turning her around and slipping out the door.

She stood there stunned for a minute before remembering the cookies.

_a/n: poor Damon. Elena will have to make this up to him, sending him home all hot and bothered. How will she ever manage to do that? Chapter two is where you will find the answers and some smutty goodness. _


	2. Damon's Gift

_a/n: I enjoyed writing the first chapter, and honestly it could have been a one shot, but I didn't want it to be too long, so I ended up splitting them. Hope you all enjoy this look into a Delena Christmas morning! Happy Reading!_

_p.s silly me, forgot to mention in my a/n in the first chapter that this is also written for the author2author exchange I've been participating in for catinthedarkx/dreamerfrvrp3. It was the prompt that gave me the idea to do the lingerie in the closet thing._

Elena zipped the black leather back closed and tightened the strap on her trench coat. She took one last look in the mirror and went downstairs. For the whole drive to Damon's she talked herself into not going back. She'd had to basically bribe herself to get out of bed this morning and get ready for the present she was going to give to Damon, herself. She glanced at the bag and bit her lip. Inside were a few of the outfits Caroline and forced her to get, which at the moment she was thankful for. At least she had something to give him, even if they wouldn't stay on her body very long. At the moment she was wearing the outfit he'd grabbed out of the bag last night, even though she didn't know it.

When she pulled into the drive, she shut off the engine and sat there for a few minutes, her hand wrapped around the straps of the bag, her eyes having a staring contest with the front door of the house through the windshield. The door won and she got out of the car, walking slowly over the few patches of ice, her heels threatening to throw her on her ass. She couldn't exactly wear winter boots with her current ensemble. She reached up, but before she could knock, a shirtless, half sleepy Damon opened the door. He was in the middle of a yawn when he pulled her inside and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, feeling her back pressed against the wood as he closed the door and locked it.

Then his fingers began working her jacket open and she stopped him, shaking her head. "Not yet."

"I want to unwrap my present now." He grumbled against her lips, his fingers trying to work through hers back to the belt he'd started loosening. She noticed he had Christmas music playing low in the background and smiled.

"First, you have to choose the wrapping." She held the bag up, his eyes darting to it.

He remembered what he'd discovered in her closet last night and took a step back, his hands up in surrender. Maybe waiting wasn't so bad. "Where do you want me?"

She looked into the den and pointed to the couch. "There. Go sit down and I'll come out when I'm ready."

He nodded and went to the couch, his mind reeling with ideas of what she was planning. Elena waited until she was sure he'd sat down before walking behind the wall out of sight and taking off her jacket. She brushed a little snow from her red heels and crouched down to unzip her bag. She glanced in the mirror in the hall, fixed her hair, positioned her breasts so they looked fuller and smiled at her reflection. Then she took the first step out, watching his face for any reaction. At first he said nothing, did nothing, then the most wicked smile she'd ever seen appeared on his lips and he began to stand from the couch. She held out her hand and shook her head. "What?"

"You have to stay sitting until the show is over."

"Show?" he relaxed back against the cushions, knowing how nervous she was by the rapid beats of her heart.

"This is your present Damon, your own personal Victoria's Secret Fashion Show."

Before he could say anything else, she disappeared back behind the wall, and quickly slipped the first outfit over her head before reaching into the bag and grabbing another one. "So how is this going to work exactly?" he asked from the den as she attached the halter straps behind her neck.

"I'm going to try on the different outfits, and at the end you pick the one you want to take off."

Damon had honestly tried to listen to what she was saying but as his eyes took in the new sight of her, his jaw dropped and all blood went straight to the head he didn't think with. The red lace teddy she was wearing fit like a too tight bathing suit, the front cut out on the sides so he could see a good amount of her stomach. The front cut low and then broke into a panel of red mesh down to her hips where it spread out to be bottoms. He watched as she walked down the two steps into the sunken room, did a little turn and then went back up.

His eyes were glued to her ass, the back of the panties were something he was sure was called 'cheeky'. "I choose this one."

She laughed and disappeared again. "Part of the present is you have to wait to see all the wrappings." She slipped out of the teddy and reached for the next outfit.

The look in his eyes had calmed her a bit, made her feel a little less like a fool. He'd looked at her like she was good enough to eat, and as long as he kept looking at her like that, she would be okay. This time when she came out, his eyes smoldered at the sight of her. The red silk slip she was wearing was near simple, but the black lace cups and straps were what caught his eye. She could see her skin through the lace, but not enough to make out her nipples. When she turned, his mouth watered. The back was lace up, and he could see flashes of skin between the corset like backing. "How many more of these are you going to make me look at?"

He sounded desperate, but she only laughed and disappeared again. "Are you saying you aren't enjoying this?"

He shifted on the sofa and looked down at his erection. "It's not that, it's just I've been waiting to have you since the first moment I saw you in this room and never in a million years did I expect you to do something like this, and the fantasy dreams I had last night after you sent me home did nothing to relax me. I need you Elena, I can't take it anymore. Don't you understand-"

For the first time since she'd met Damon Salvatore, Elena found herself face to face with a completely speechless vampire. She was wearing something Caroline had called 'The Lacie Babydoll.' The hemline barely brushed her thighs and when she walked he caught a glimpse of the matching panties she wore. The black lace wasn't exactly Christmas-y, but he didn't care. In all his fantasies, in all the times he'd imagined undressing her he'd never pictured her this sexy, this beautiful. Elena knew from the look in his eyes that this was the one, and she didn't move when he stood up, coming toward her. She felt the flannel of his pajama pants brush against her legs as he stepped right close to her body, his arm going around her waist and pulling her tighter against him.

"What do you think?"

He fingered the thin black strap over shoulder and let it slip down her shoulder before bending to press kisses from her neck, down to where the strap hung low on her arm. Her eyes shut tight as he did the same to the other side, her hands clenching around his biceps. He was barely touching her, but she was already wet, already aching and more than ready to get on with the unwrapping. This time when she pushed against his chest, he knew she wasn't trying to get away from him. He let her move them to the couch, more than pleased when she straddled his lap, her knees digging into the cushions on either side of his hips. She started to move to the music slowly and he was shocked for the second time today.

Never in his hundred and forty some years had he ever gotten a lap dance to 'Santa Baby' or any Christmas song for that matter. She moved slow and sensually over top of him, his hands slipping under the dress and rubbing soft circles onto her lower back. She bent over him, her tongue teasing his earlobe before bringing it between her teeth to nibble on it. He groaned, his hands turning to fists against her velvety skin. She brushed her now soaked panties against his hardness once more, gaining a growl from his lips.

She pulled back to see his desperate glare and gave in a little by kissing him. One hand went to his hair, the other pressed flat against his chest and down to feel every ripple of muscle, every inch of skin. "Do you remember the last thing you said to me last night?" she whispered against his mouth before trailing her lips down his neck, leaving kisses down to his chest and back up.

"Yes." He remembered confessing his love, and then quickly leaving before she could say something to make him regret putting his heart on the line once more.

She looked at him smiling and bent close to his ear. "I love you too Damon."

Those wore the single four most beautiful words in the world. "Thank god." He sighed and slipped his hand around her neck, bringing her lips back to his.

She giggled and ran her thumb over his bottom lip before kissing him. "Are you ready to open your present?"

He nodded and slowly pulled the babydoll over her head. Her breasts were bare under it and he took a moment to admire each of them. Her head fell back as he leaned forward, cupping one gently and teasing the other with his tongue. When he switched, her breathing had gotten shallower and her slow grinds had turned a little faster, a little more obvious. He smirked and lifted her up, laying her on her back and taking the black panties down her legs. She stretched her arms above her head, then held them out for him, welcoming him, begging him to be close to her.

He slipped out of his pajama pants and settled his wait above her body, searching for the right spot so they were comfortable. She gasped when she felt the first caress of his fingers inside her, her back arching towards him immediately. The touch had been unexpected and the shock pleasant as she wrapped her fingers through his hair and tugged. Her other hand wrapped around his shoulder, her nails digging in slightly as she held on. The first orgasm didn't take long to come and as she moaned and whimpered, he lifted one leg up, bending her knee. She hissed, gripping him tightly as he slipped into her.

They took a minute to adjust to the sensation of being joined, their eyes locked on each other. Then they slowly began to move together, thrusts slow and gentle at first until she begged for more. As early morning turned to late morning they showed each other just how happy Christmas could be. By the time Damon had gotten them from the couch and upstairs, she was completely lost in him. They lay next to each other in his bed, her legs tangled with his, her chest pressed tightly to his as their lips slanted together. They'd been slow and soft, rough and fast over the course of the day and she'd yet to decide which she liked better.

"I think you better show me again." She teased and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, pressing him onto his back.

He was already hard, their bodies fitting together perfectly as if they'd been making love for centuries instead of one morning. He watched her body bow back, heard her breath catch in her throat as he hit the right spot. Then she began moving, her nails digging into his chest, his fingers gripping her hips. She would rock down against him, and he would thrust up. She felt the burning she'd come to recognize as her climax begin to simmer low inside her and Damon felt her tighten around him. She bent down, her nipples brushing against his chest as they kissed.

His fangs scraped her tongue and she pulled back, a little shocked. So far he'd kept his blood lust at bay, but this time he couldn't hold it back any longer. "It's okay." She smiled and held her wrist out to him, but he shook his head and motioned for her to lean down and kiss him again.

"It feels a lot better this way." He promised and let his tongue run along the side of her neck, sucking for a few moments to bring the blood to the right spot. When he saw the hickey begin to form, he gently sunk his fangs in, thrusting deeper to distract her from the momentary pain.

She tasted incredible, better than he'd imagined, but then again everything about Elena was better than he'd imagined. The warmth ran over his tongue, down his throat and into his system, satisfying him in ways he didn't think possible. She moved a little faster over him, he held on a little tighter, and when they came together it was a perfect rhythm, a perfect harmony of moans and cries and prayers of each other's names. Damon felt the two stones of her necklace brush his chest as she sat up, looking down at him and smiling. She was his now, fully and completely.

"Merry Christmas Elena."

"Merry Christmas Damon." She laughed as he rolled her onto her back, his kisses starting at her lips and moving slowly down.

_a/n: the original prompt held bonus points for using 'santa baby' and having biting…so I managed to work that it there! Whew! Hehe hope all my regular reviewers enjoyed it, especially __dreamerfrvrp3 for prompting! Let me know what you all thought! _


End file.
